Mika Hinata
Mika Hinata (日向美香 Hinata Mika) is one of the two main characters in Sparkle Twin Pretty Cure. She is a 12 years old and has a cheerful personality. She excels at sports, an expert on lacros, but is very bad at studying. She is part of the lacros team. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル Kyuasupākuru). Her main color is pink. Appearance As Mika she has to pink long twin ponytales. Her eye color is blue. She always keeps a red clip with a heart shape. She usually wears a yellow and pink t-shirt with a little yellow bow in the top. She also wears a pink fluffy skirt with a big yellow bow in her back. On the bottom she wears magenta shoes with a dark magenta heart shape on them. She wears her shoes with fluffy white socks. As Cure Sparkle her eyes stay the same, but her hair gets lighter and longer. Her red clip is replacet with a big pink sparkling bow. She wears a pink idol dress with a big pink bow in top and a other big pink bow in the back. her dress is fluffy and has three main colors magenta, pink and dark magenta. On the bottom she wears magenta flaps with light pink socks. Personality She is a bright girl and kind of a klutz with a strong sense of justice. She is very bold and dislikes underhanded tactics, believing hard work and effort must be put into things to get them right. She also dislikes losing and can be hot-blooded, but she is friendly and usually means well. She also succumbs easily to loneliness, and enemies have successfully used her naive and unpretentious nature against her. Relationships Miki Hinata - Miki is her twin sister and member of the Sparkle Twin Pretty Cure team. Etemology Hinata - 日向 (hinata) meaning "sunny place", 陽向 (hinata) meaning "toward the sun", or a non-standard reading of 向日葵 (himawari) meaning "sunflower". Other kanji compounds are also possible. Because of the irregular readings, this name is often written using the hiragana writing system. Mika - 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful" combined with 香 (ka) meaning "fragrance" or 加 (ka) meaning "increase". Other kanji combinations are also possible. Cure Sparkle "Twinkles and Shine! Cure Sparkle!" ''' ツインクルとシャイン！ キュアスパークル！ Tsuinkuru to shain! Kyuasupākuru! '''Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル Kyuasupākuru) is Mika's Pretty Cure alter ego. She and Cure Shine transformed in the same time. Transformation [[Sparkling Future! Shine!]] - Is the frase Mika and Miki use to transform. They can not transform without each-other. ''Attacks'' Sparkling Shower (スパークリングシャワー Supākuringushawā) - is the firs attack used by her. Star Shout (スターシャウト Sutāshauto) - is the second attack used by her. Shining Future (輝く未来 Kagayaku mirai) - is the firs attack used by Cure Sparkle and Cure Shine. They can not perform the attack without-each-other. Songs Trivia Gallery MikaHinata.png Cure1.png Category:Sparkle Twin Pretty Cure Category:Sparkle Twin Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fancharacters Category:Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Fan Cures Category:Pink Cure Category:Lead Cure